Distraction Action
by WishingIwasLester'sGirl
Summary: Just a routine distraction, right? Wrong. However, it's actually not Stephanie that's in trouble this time. What happens when a skip zero's in on a civilian before Steph can work her magic? How will Ranger and the team handle taking the skip down? R/S established.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally only going to to be a one shot, but it ended up getting longer and longer, and actually has the potential to be a possible Lester story, but we'll see. Oh, and I am trying to work on the aftermath of Rangeman High; thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. If you recognize it, I don't own it. Not making money.

It was Friday afternoon and Stephanie was pulling into the Rangeman garage to run searches on the two new skips she got from Connie earlier. When she arrived on the fifth floor, everyone greeted her in their usual way with the particular nickname they personally used. She said hello to everyone and headed back to the cubical she always used. She was just waiting for the last search to finish, when Ranger called her into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Ranger looked up and grinned.

"Yes I did. Come over here and have a seat." He patted his lap. Steph smiled and scurried over. He swept her up in his arms, situated her on his lap, and gave her a very serious kiss. They had started seeing each other a couple of months ago. They hadn't 'officially' announced it, but anyone with a brain, and a desire to live; knew that they belonged to each other...completely.

"Well wow! I missed you too!" Steph's eyes sparkled as she spoke and Ranger grinned. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"We got a line on one of our larger dollar skips. Clay Peterson is going to be at Club Detonation tonight. Are you up for a distraction?" She looked thoughtful, so he decided to sweeten the deal. "We do security there, so the guys and I thought that maybe we could turn it into a night out. You know, some drinks, dancing, and what ever else might come 'up'." He licked the shell of her ear and thrust his hips up as he said the last part.

Steph moaned. "You are so not playing fair."Ranger chuckled.

"I am an opportunist, Babe." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but we are staying out and having fun!" She poked him in the chest to get her point across. Ranger smiled and nodded. "So, what kind of slutty do I need to be?"

"Don't over do the slutty. Go with very sexy, with a hint of slutty. This guy is well dressed, well versed, and is a decent looking guy. He has higher standards than the majority of the other scum-bags you lead out. However, don't be fooled by his appearance. He IS violent. He's wanted for assault, several counts of rape, kidnapping, and attempted murder. You are not to be alone with him under ANY circumstances. There's going to be an extra two teams with us tonight. Hawk is going to be on door, Tank and I will be out front as well, Zip and Zero will be at the back door. Inside, Hal will be at the bar, Woody and Ram will be acting as bouncers on top of the usual three contract workers that are actual bouncers. Finally, Lester, Bobby, Binkie, and Cal will be moving around on the inside. I finally have you, Babe, I'm not taking any chances."

Steph smiled and her hand on his face. "I love you." Ranger smiled.

"I love you too Babe. I'll be at your apartment at 9:45 tonight." He kissed her again, and she left to prepare for the night.

Everyone, except Ranger and Stephanie, arrived at the club at 10p.m. Hawk was already at the door and let them right in. They were already mic'd up and wired for sound. They spread out to give the club a once over before they took up their assigned positions. Most of them were in position when they heard Lester exclaim.

"Holy Shit!" Everyone immediately tensed and responded, wanting to know what was going on.

"Sorry guys. I just saw the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Tank almost rolled his eyes.

"Goddamnit Santos! Keep your dick in your pants, your tongue in your mouth, and FOCUS! We have a job to do first."

Everyone snickered. Cal clapped Les on the shoulder and motioned to the pool tables, where they were to be positioned. Cal had also noticed who Les had been staring at.

"Damn! She is hot Santos." Lester glared at Cal.

"Don't even think about it man. I saw her first!" Cal just laughed.

Hawk's voice echoed in their earpieces. "Target is entering the building."

Everyone watched Clay Peterson walk in and take a seat at the middle of the bar, so he could scope the place out. They all knew what he had done, and just wanted Steph to get in, so her thing, and get out without incident.

Clay's eyes never left the dance floor, as he downed two shots. Cal noticed his eyes spark and a grin spread across his face. Just as Cal was searching for whatever made his expression change, he saw her. He saw the woman that Santos had been drooling over, walking towards the bar, and Peterson was looking right at her. Cal elbowed Lester and nodded once in that direction. Lester's eyes widened. Peterson was talking to the woman. They were able to pick up some of the conversation when Hal was in front of them.

"Hey there shortcake. My name's Mark. I like the way you moved out there. Care to dance?" He was looking her up and down, and Les woman turned and looked at him appraisingly.

"Possibly, as long as you don't refer to me as any kind of snack cake, snack food, or any food for that matter; again. I was actually going to play some pool right now." He grinned at her.

"So then what should I call you, feisty?" She looked thoughtful just for a moment, and grinned slyly.

"That'll do for now." She picked up her drink, winked at Hal, and headed towards the pool tables.

All of the guys watched as Peterson followed, hot on her heals. She was just his type. She was petite, beautiful, sexy as hell, feisty, and had a body for sin. He had already lied to her about his name, and all of the guys on the inside noticed the predatory gleam in his eyes. He had just found a new victim. No one was certain what to do. This had never happened before. None of their skips had ever latched onto a civilian before Steph could work her distraction magic on them.

Tank had heard everything from outside and needed to know what was going on. "Santos, report!"

Lester stepped back into the corner. "I think we may have a problem. Peterson seems to be smitten with this woman; and the look in his eyes, is that of a predator that's found his next victim. We need to call Ranger."

Tank raked his hand over his bald head. "Do it. Let him know every possible detail."

Cal nodded to Lester and he went to the back door to make the call. He knew Ranger wouldn't be happy, but it couldn't be helped.

"Yo." Lester got Ranger's standard greeting.

"Hey cuz. We may have a problem."

"We're already on our way. What kind of problem? Did Peterson not show?" Les took a deep breath.

"No, he's here." Les ran his hand through his hair.

"Explain."

"He got here a little earlier than usual, and well, he started scoping the place out...and well..." Ranger was getting impatient.

"Spit it out Santos. We're almost at the club." Lester squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's already zeroed in on a civilian here. He basically has his next victim. Peterson and the girl are currently playing pool next to Cal and I. We heard part of their conversation when they were at the bar and Hal was standing in front of them. He lied to her about his name. She was actually very creative about not giving him her name. But she's just his type, and he looks at her like a predator looks at prey." Les heard Stephanie gasp.

"Oh my God Lester! That poor woman has no idea what kind of monster he is. You have to protect her!"

"Don't worry Beautiful, I've been keeping an on her...I mean them, we all have been. But, and this in no way is meant to belittle your skills Steph, I don't see him walking out with anyone but this woman." Les heard Ranger curse softly.

"Is there any way to make contact with her?" Lester thought for a moment.

"I think I might be able to casually say something to her. What did you have in mind?"

"Steph is already wired. I'll get wired up when we get there. Let the woman know that Steph will come up to her acting like a friend of hers that has arrived late. Let her know it's imperative that she go to the ladies room with Steph. I'm giving her an extra com unit; then we can discuss the situation further when she's away from him."

"Alright Bossman." They both disconnected.

Lester went back in and made his way back to the pool tables. He saw Peterson looking for a shot and the woman standing off to the side. He thought this could be his chance. While Peterson was focused on his shot, Les sidled up behind the woman and spoke.

"Don't turn around. A woman with curly brown hair, named Stephanie, is going to come up and act like she is late meeting up with you. When she wants to go to the ladies room, go with her; it's urgent. Please go with her." The woman covertly nodded her compliance.

Ten minutes later, Steph came bounding up to the mystery woman. She was only about 5'2" (without her heals), she had brilliant green eyes, and her long dark tresses were piled sexily on top of her head, with some red highlights showing. She was definitely beautiful. Steph pulled her into a hug, and surprisingly, the woman returned the sentiment.

"I'm so sorry I'm late girl." The woman winked at Steph.

"It's all good. I was just shooting some pool with Mark here." She motioned to Peterson. Steph held out her hand.

"Hi Mark, I'm Lizzy. Thanks for keeping her company." Peterson shook her hand, while continuing to stare at the other woman.

"It was no trouble at all. I plan on keeping her company for a while." Steph noticed the intense gaze he was giving the woman.

"Would you excuse us to the ladies room for a few minutes?" The grin Peterson had, looked playful, but there was something almost evil behind it.

"Don't make me come looking for you, Feisty."

She smiled, nodded, turned around and rolled her eyes. The two women didn't speak until they reached the ladies room. When they were sure it was empty, Steph spoke.

"Hi. My real name is Stephanie, but you can call me Steph. What's your name?"

"Natasha, but I go by either Tasha or Tash. So how psycho is that guy out there, and what's his real name?" Steph was stunned, as was everyone else. Ranger was impressed and told Steph to go ahead and wire Tasha up. Steph quickly explained the com unit and how it worked. Steph told her to go ahead and say hi to the guys. "Uh...hi everyone." She was shocked at the number of voices that answered. She looked up when Steph giggled.

"Hi Tasha. This is Ranger. The man out there is actually Clay Peterson. My team and I are here to take him into custody because he failed to appear in court." Tash interrupted.

"Oh. So he's FTA, and you guys are BEA's or bounty hunters. I'm assuming that Steph was supposed to get his attention and get him out the door to your guys?" Most of the guys were speechless. Except, of course, for Santos.

"Got it in one, gorgeous. Damn, sexy and smart!"

"Santos!" Ranger bellowed. "Sorry Tasha. Yes, that is all correct."

"Sorry I screwed up your plans guys." She looked down, biting her lip. She looked like she was making a decision. Steph spoke up.

"It's not your fault. What are you thinking about?" Tasha looked up and Steph saw determination in her eyes.

"Then I'll do it. I'll lead him out. The sooner he's gone, the sooner I can get back to my night. I was wanting to get away from him anyway." The voice of Ranger broke the silence that followed.

"My men are stationed at the front and back doors, and I have some on the inside roaming around. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What's he wanted for?" Ranger took a deep breath.

"He's wanted for assault, several counts of rape, kidnapping," he paused, "and attempted murder." Tash took a breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Fuck yeah. I'm in. I'll get the prick out." She looked at her watch, then at Steph. "We gotta go back out before he freaks." Steph nodded and Ranger spoke again.

"We're all here with you and we'll be able to hear everything, talk to you, and see you. We won't let anything happen to you." All of the guys reiterated that sentiment in unison with 'HOOAH'. Tash rolled her eyes.

"Ex-military. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."


	2. Chapter 2

A/U: Thank you so much to the few of you that did review. It means a lot and makes me want to keep writing. Standard disclaimer still applies from Ch.1

Steph and Tash returned to the pool table where Peterson was waiting.

"I was beginning to think you were trying to ditch me, Feisty." Tash walked up to him and walked her fingers up his chest. Steph, Cal, and Les watched Peterson's eyes fill with a scary lust.

"Now why would I do that, when I know I've got you waiting for me?" She leaned in closer and spoke into his ear, still making sure everyone could hear her. "I just wanted to get some condoms from Lizzy for tonight. That way we can leave whenever we want." Tash was practically purring in Peterson's ear, and he was enjoying it way too much for the likes of Lester.

"Well why don't we head out after this drink? I got you another while you were away." He picked up the drink and handed it to Tash. Just before a few of the guys were going to tell her not to drink it, that it had been drugged, she let it fall through her fingers and onto the floor. Peterson's eyes widened in fury.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." She started giggling a little. "I guess maybe I've a few too many." He seemed to calm down a little as she stroked his arm. He figured she was probably drunk enough to get out of the club.

"That's ok Feisty. There's plenty more. Would you like another, or would you just like to go to my place?" He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. He was eager to get her alone. Lester could tell, and his jaw and fists clenched in rage.

"Let's go a head and go to your place. Just let me say goodbye." She turned and walked towards Steph, who was doing a great impression of a fish. She hugged Steph and spoke into her ear. "Wish me luck." Steph forced a nervous smile and wished her luck. Tash just grinned and winked.

Tash began leading him to the front door. She noticed a few VERY well built men slightly nod or wink at her. She figured they were part of the team, so she would smile and wink back, acknowledging them. Suddenly, Peterson grabbed her upper arm and steered her to the right. She looked up and noticed the Fire Exit sign above the door. She needed to let them know what was going on. She thought fast.

"I thought we were leaving. Why are we headed for the Fire Exit?" He bent his head to her ear.

"My car is outside this door." His grip tightened painfully around her arm.

"But won't the alarm go off if we go out the _**FIRE EXIT**_?" She kept stressing the words to let the guys know where they were headed. The problem was, there were two fire exits; one where a few people went out to grab a quick smoke, and one that virtually no one went out of.

"The alarm is off so smokers can go out. Stop asking so many questions." He was beginning to get rough, and she was getting fed up. When the guys heard that, they all headed towards the door where the smokers went. She heard Ranger in her ear.

"I've got teams on the way, just hang tight and try to stall him." She rolled her eyes knowing that trying to stall him was only going to piss him off, but she might as well try. When they got to the door, she gave it one last shot.

"Wait. We never did have that dance." Peterson was seriously irritated now. He shoved the door open, pulled her through, then slammed her up against the door. She didn't see the guys anywhere and correctly assumed they were at the other door. The guys all heard the wind get knocked out of her and Peterson's cold voice.

"You're never getting away from me now. Don't EVER roll your eyes at me again BITCH."

Everyone took off for the opposite door when they heard a the scuffle start. As they were running, they heard grunts, groans, the sound of punches being landed, and flesh hitting flesh. Lester, Cal, Ram, and everyone else inside was running for the door as well. Just as they reached the door and everyone else came around either side of the building; they all heard their earpieces crackle to life with Tasha's voice.

"Stay down." They heard her say through gritted teeth and gasps for air.

When they all finally arrived, they were not prepared for the scene before them. Clay Peterson was face down on the ground and Tasha's high heel clad foot was pressing on the back of his neck. Peterson opened his eyes and started bitching and trying to get up again.

"Will someone get this crazy bitch off of me for chrissake!" Without missing a beat, Tash bent down, grabbed a handful of hair, and jerked his head up. Her voice was laced with venom.

"I said stay down asshole. Shut up, stop moving, and behave. If you don't, I will let you up; but it will be for round two, and I won't be pulling any punches or kicks this time." She shoved his head back down and looked up at everyone, staring at her. "Uh...is someone going to cuff this douchebag? I'd like to have a couple of shots now." Everyone shook off their daze. Ranger stepped up.

"Zip, Zero." The two stepped up. "Cuff him and take him to the cop shop. Come back when you're done, so we can all have a night out. They both answered in unison.

"Yes sir!" After they cuffed and stood Peterson up, he looked straight at Tasha with murder in his eyes.

"You fucking bitch. I'll get out. I will come for you, and I will make you beg me to kill you." Tash turned, walked in front of him, and nearly stared a hole straight through him.

"You wanna piss blood for longer than you're already going to?" She made like she was going to hit him again, and he flinched. She just chuckled. "Pussy. Don't threaten me..._ever_. Oh, and I'm going to give you some free advice. They _REALLY_ don't think much of sex offenders in prison. Be very careful if you happen to drop the soap." She smirked and patted him condescendingly on the cheek.

When Peterson was finally gone, she reached down her top and pulled out the mic. Then she pulled the earpiece out and placed them into Ranger's outstretched hand.

"Sooo...do I need to make a statement or anything, since I beat the shit out of him?" Ranger shook his head in the negative.

"No. They'll just chalk it up to him resisting." Tash nodded, then looked at Steph and grinned.

"Well then, shall we dance?" She raised an eyebrow, turned on her heel, and walked back into the club without a backward glance. She had basically left them all standing there thunderstruck. Some of the guys muttered. Who the hell was this woman? Steph started giggling.

"I don't know who she is, but I love her!" She looked around at the guys. "What's the matter guys?" Cal swallowed hard.

"That is one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my entire life." Woody and Binkie could only say one word.

"DAMN!" Tank shook his head.

"That is one badass little lady." Ram grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Jesus Christ! She's smart, funny, sexy as sin, feisty, and she just beat the shit out of a skip. She's got everything!" Poor Hal could only blush. Bobby piped up.

"I should probably check her over for injuries." Lester glared at everyone standing there, except Steph.

"Don't any of you get any ideas. I saw her first damnit!" He got this odd, bewildered look on his face. "Dios, I think I'm in love!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all SO much for your reviews. I'm trying to reply to them, in-between writing, but I really do appreciate them. They spur me on to write more.

When everyone returned inside the club, they spotted Tasha at the bar ordering a drink. They all surrounded her, and Ranger told the bartending that she was on Rangeman's tab tonight. She looked at him, then around to the others.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you guys were coming back in." She thanked the bartender, slammed the shot back, then picked up her drink and headed back to the tables they had been at before.

Tash sat down in a chair and set her drink on the table. Lester and Ram both sat down on either side of her. Lester glared over Tasha's head at Ram. Ram just smirked and shrugged. Bobby bent down in front of her.

"Hey darlin, I'm Bobby, the Rangeman medic. Is it ok if I check you over for injuries?" She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"That's really sweet of you, Bobby, but I think I'm ok. I just have a little bump on my head, swollen knuckles, and maybe some bruises on my arms. I've been hurt A LOT worse, trust me." Bobby looked up at her.

"Please? It'll make us feel better. I just want to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything." Tasha sighed.

"Ok, ok. Get your little light out." Bobby chuckled and started examining the spots she mentioned, while the guys looked on.

"Ok. There's no evidence of a concussion, but you will have bruises on your arms. I'm gonna get a few things to clean up your knuckles and some ice for you to put on them to keep the swelling down." She smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Bobby. You have a very gentle touch." He smiled.

"Anytime darlin. Save me a dance later?" She beamed.

"Absolutely Doc!" She winked at him and he gave her his full on smile. Steph and Ranger had been sitting back at a table next to them watching the scene unfold. They exchanged knowing looks. Steph narrowed her eyes at Ranger.

"Ranger, don't you let them run her off. I really like her, and maybe SHE can start helping with distractions?..." Steph let her suggestion trail off. Ranger kissed her and smiled.

"We'll talk about it later Babe. Let's just enjoy ourselves and see how tonight plays out." Steph nodded, and then they both looked over when they heard Bobby ask Tasha to save him a dance. Tasha's brows were knitted together, and she looked from Lester to Ram.

"Did someone just growl?" Steph looked at Ranger to diffuse the tension, so he cleared his throat.

"So tell us about yourself, Tasha." She smirked. Then she schooled her face to be serious, and in true 'valley girl' fashion, she answered.

"Well, I'm an Aries, which is the Ram, so I can be a little thick headed. I like long walks on the beach, taking baths, partying, reading...what else? OH! In my spare time I beat the piss out of whack jobs!" She rolls her eyes. "Ask me the specific questions you want the answers to." Everyone opened their mouths at the same time.

Ranger: "Where did you learn to do that?"

Ram: "How did you know about the drink before we told you?"

Hal: "How did you know to get around giving him your name?"

Tank: "How did you know about all of the FTA/BEA shit? No one ever knows what we're talking about."

Cal: "How did you know he'd given you a false name and that he was dangerous; or as you said, 'psycho'?"

It wasn't until the very end, when all you could hear was Lester's voice, thick with emotion that the question was asked that intrigued her the most and meant something to her. He was looking at his hands, while wringing them nervously. He looked up from them.

"How did you know you could trust me?"

Though it was the question that most intrigued her, it was also the one that she least wanted to answer. She didn't want to confront or face the reasons that she knew she could trust him. She didn't want to over analyze the immediate, unexplainable feelings she got when he stood behind her and spoke into her ear. She wasn't sure she even knew how to answer the question, or explain the answer. She decided to play it close to the vest, and try to give nothing away. She thought to herself 'no commitments. One or two nights, no strings. It works for me, and I'm happy'. She smiled.

"Ok one at a time. It was easy to get around my name, because people like him honestly don't care what my name is, they're focused more focused on what they can get from me for themselves. I worked at a PD while in college, so I know all about FTA's, BEA's, takedowns, etc. When he told me his name was Mark, he hesitated just slightly, but it was enough for me to notice. It was as if he decided at the last minute what name to go with. After that, just the way he acted, certain things he said and/or the way he said them, let me know he was a predator. I learned to do that, and a shit ton more from my older brothers. They're both in the military, and they'd come home on leave and ALWAYS have new stuff to show me or teach me."

Everyone's eyes widened for just a fraction of a second, but she caught it. Her brothers taught her VERY well. After everyone's reaction, she let them school their faces before she spoke again. She looked down, then up at Les.

"Lester, right?" He smiled and nodded, and she smiled back. "I'm not exactly sure how to explain that I knew I could trust you. It's like I can just tell. I get a vibe or feeling off of people. A few people have tried to tell me I'm 'sensing or feeling the person's energy'." She rolled her eyes, then looked right Les. "From the moment I felt your breath on the nape of my neck, I knew I could trust you. When you spoke, I heard the urgency, importance, and concern laced in your voice." Tasha cleared her throat and broke eye contact with Lester. "So, I figured things were pretty serious, and I as asked." Steph's eyes got wide, she stated giggling, and she put a hand on Tasha's arm.

"OH MY GOD! You have Spidey Senses too!" Everyone began laughing. Tash was looking around at everyone puzzled. Ram put his arm around Tash, a move not lost on Les, & he clenched his jaw. Ram lean in, and filled her in on Steph's 'Spidey Sense' thing. Tash nodded and laughed.

"Well, I guess I do have them. I actually like that term better than things like aura or energy or psychic." She took a sip of her drink. "So, are all of you ex-military, or do some of you still get called for 'super secret' missions?" She giggled when she noticed the majority of them go slack jawed. Lester was the first to find his voice.

"How do you know so much about it all, sexy?" She smirked and looked at him.

"I told you, _Babe_. My brothers are in the military. Well, one is active, the other one isn't. My older brother is a Seal and still in the military. My oldest brother was a Ranger, but he's 'retired'." She did the air quotes when she said retired. "I air quoted retired because both of my brothers are also Special Forces. You know, they do all that shady shit the government denies or doesn't want anyone knowing about. Well, sometimes he still gets called for these super secret missions. That's how I know about it." Everyone was just looking at her. So she stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go dance for a little bit if anyone cares to join me." She walked out to the dance floor. Ironically the song _Paralyzer_ was playing. Everyone was surprised when Hal joined her on the dance floor. She turned away from him, put his hands on her hips, and began to grind to the rhythm. Her back just melted into his front and he actually felt comfortable dancing with her; not nervous or awkward. He had a fantastic time dancing with her. He liked the way she felt in his arms. He was disappointed when the song ended; because she kissed him on the cheek...and walked away.

After a shot of tequila and a trip to the DJ booth, Tash went bounding back to the group. She stood in front of Cal with her arms outstretched; as the opening chords of AC/CD's _Thunderstruck_ were screaming through the speakers. Cal grinned and took her. As she was leading him to the dance floor wondered how long it had been since he'd been out dancing. He could dance just fine; he just didn't care much for the music that they played in the clubs around there. He preferred something a little more...old school...something a little heavier...something exactly like this; he thought. When the song was over, they hugged and returned to the tables.

Tasha liked Steph instantly; and the more she hung out with her and everyone, she started liking everyone even more. She could tell that there was definitely something between Ranger and Stephanie; just not to what extent. But she had a plan to find out; she just needed to wait for the opportunity.

Tash dragged Woody out for the country song, _I Don't Even Know His Last Name_, by Carrie Underwood. He had a blast with her and thought that she fit in great with everyone. He found himself wanting to hang out with her and get to know her. He wondered if any of the other felt that way as well.

Tash returned from dancing with Woody; when she spied Steph and Ranger sitting alone. She sashayed her way over to them and leaned on the table. She looked Ranger up and down and just barely licked her lips.

"So, Ranger. I see you're the commander of this group. Wanna '_command_' me...a little later tonight?" Tash was focused on their reactions; and the reactions told her JUST how in love they were. Ranger's reaction was much less detectable than Steph's. There was a flash of hurt and pain in his eyes. Like it actually pained him to think about being with anyone other than Stephanie. Steph, on the other-hand, was a bit more vocal. She looked at Tash and smiled.

"Ranger... is _MINE_! Any and all of the oter guys are fair game. Ranger is OFF LIMITS!" Steph leaned in closer to Tash. "But I gotta tell ya, they're really a bunch of manwhores!" Tasha burst out laughing.

"Relax Steph. I really only did that to figure out where you guys stood. I suspected you two were involved; I just wasn't certain of the extent. I figured if I did this, I'd be able to see the feelings or emotions behind your relationship, instead of just getting a 'standard relationship label'. Reactions always tell way more about a relationship than the label it's given. I didn't mean anything by it Steph." Steph smiled as she sat on Ranger's lap.

"That was pretty sneaky. Very impressive! It sounds like something I'd try. I think I like you even more!" The two women laughed, until Ranger put his lips up to Steph's ear.

"Babe. That was so hot when you just went all cave woman." His hand started sliding up her thigh. Tash giggled as Steph's eyes rolled back.

"Umm..._Dr. Feelgood_ started playing, so I'm gonna go find Bobby, and just leave you two alone." She laughed. She found Bobby and they were having so much fun dancing, they stayed out for another song.

Tash needed to sit down for a bit, so she got another shot of tequila and went back to the tables. After she downed the shot and leaned back in the chair, Ram leaned in.

"Hey Tash, what are your brother's names? Maybe one of the guys knows one of them." She smiled

"My oldest brother is Lance Hunter, or 'Ghost'; my older brother is Mason Hunter, or 'Talon'." Ram's eyes got wide.

"Talon is your brother?" Tash nodded, and a huge grin spread across his face. "I can't believe it! I've known him over 10 years. We were in Seal training together. So, you're the little firecracker he was always talking about. I always wanted to me you." Tasha laughed. _Sexyback_ started playing and she stood up holding her hand out to Ram. Santos just glared daggers at Ram. He had been doing it all night at any of the guys that danced with her or paid her 'too' much attention; other than that, he had been all broody and pouty.

"C'mon Ram. This dance belongs to you." Not having to be told twice, he jumped up and whisked her to the floor. All Lester could do was watch, as their bodies moved together and as his hands were running all over her gorgeous body. The body he wanted in HIS arms. He had noticed her tonight the moment he rounded the dance floor. But something happened when he stood behind her and spoke into her ear. Despite the reason, there was something almost, intimate about it. She smelled amazing. He was so close to her exposed neck, he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. When he put his hand at the small of her back, he barely touch her; but the jolt he felt go through his body, was incredibly all encompassing. He had never reacted like that to a woman. And now, he hasn't been able to really focus on anything but her. He's never been jealous of his coworkers. Is that what he's feeling?

As soon as her body was plastered against his, his cock twitched. He splayed his right hand over her abdomen, and ran his left hand up and down her hip and thigh. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes; allowing the sensations to carry her away. Ram bent his head and nuzzled her neck. He found it harder and harder to control himself, the longer they danced. He always knew Talon had a baby sister. In fact, Talon talked about her so much, it felt like she was HIS sister too. But she is _NOT_ a baby anymore, and the feelings he was having were anything _BUT_ brotherly. His mind was warring with the growing problem in his pants. The agony and ecstasy of the end of the song was bittersweet. She smiled and gave him a hug; then took off towards the tables. Ram was left standing there wondering what the hell just happened. He shook his head. He so did not want to be attracted to his friend's sister, and hoped it was just a phase.

Lester was surprised when Tash stopped right in front of him. She smiled coyly at Lester and held out her hands. The song _Bad, Bad Girlfriend_ was starting to play. He looked up at her, a little sullen.

"What? Did you run out of guys to dance with?" She lowered her hands so they were on either side of the armrests of Lester's chair. She leaned down and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Oh, don't pout _Babe_. I always save the best for last...and the one I'm going home with. Now are you going to stop pouting and take me to bed, or am I going to have to make alternate plans?" She licked her lips. Lester gave her a wolf grin, stood up and pulled her to him in one dramatic, yet fluid motion. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to give you the night of your life!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you again SO SO much for the reviews! Sorry this is late, had a few health problems. Same disclaimers apply. A HUGE thank you goes out to XxTartLoverxX for helping me out with a section of this. Thank you girl, you are truly the BEST. Hope you guys enjoy. And don't get mad for Lester getting a taste of his own medicine, it'll all work out in the end ;)

When they stepped out of the club, Lester made a suggestion.

"Ya know, the team and I all came as a group in different vehicles. Why don't I drive us back to my place in your car? That way you don't need to mess with coming to get it." She looked thoughtful, got her keys out, held them up and smiled seductively.

"Sounds good to me. Hope you can handle us." His jaw fell open. She dropped the keys into his hand and kissed his open mouth, sucking his bottom into her mouth. She turned and headed for a cherry 1969 Mustang, and Lester's cock twitched. When they were in the car, he thought about how lucky he was, but for some reason he was nervous. Lester was _NEVER_ nervous around women.

"This is a sweet ride." She smiled and nodded.

"My brothers helped me restore it." She started inching closer to him.

"Ya know, I have one too." Her hand began moving slowly up his thigh, and her lips hovered just over his ear. He swallowed hard. "Yeah, but it's a different shade of red." She inhaled and whispered softly.

"Lester?" He squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds trying not to blow his load right then.

"Yeah Sweetheart?", he sighed. She unzipped his pants, freeing his throbbing erection.

"Stop asking questions. I want to use my mouth for some more 'productive' activities." She descended to his cock and teased him a little with her tongue ring. She was making him crazy. When he was nearly fully engulfed in her mouth, he nearly drove off the road. Goddamn this woman knew just how to bring him to his knees.

She kept up her assault on his cock as he drove them expertly back to Haywood. Les could feel the tongue ring brushing against his skin and she knew just how to use it to maximize his pleasure. He was so close to coming but wanted to hold back so he could experience more of Tash's hot mouth.

Tash felt him holding back so she upped her assault. She took him deep into her mouth so that his head hit the back of her throat. She relaxed her muscles and took him in further and began to swallow. Lester gripped the wheel and cursed. Tash slowly pulled him out letting the steel ball trace the vein running along the underside of his cock. She smiled against him when his groan filled the car.

"Fuck! Don't stop, baby. Please don't stop!" Lester was pleading and whimpering a little. Tash took him back into her mouth. His hips were moving slightly, matching her pace. She knew he was close so she reached down and scraped a nail along the vein in his balls.

That feeling sent Les spiraling off in an intense orgasm. His Spanish curses filled the car as he filled Tash's mouth with his hot cum. She continued to suck and milk him until he was completely dry. He continued to swear and mumble in Spanish. Tash felt the car stop and pulled his still hard cock out of her mouth. She made sure he was clean before placing a tender kiss on the head and tucking him back into his pants.

After zipping him back up, she sat up and looked around her. They were parked in the underground garage of RangeMan. She spotted and picked out the nine cameras spread around and knew that the building was monitored heavily. Knowing that made her feel better. She liked to feel safe. Les was sitting with his head against the headrest. His eyes were closed and he was trying to regulate his breathing.

Tash smiled and leaned over to purr into his ear. "Now, wasn't that a better use for my mouth?" Les turned his head and smiled at her.

"Damn straight." Tash smiled and licked the shell of his ear.

"Then just imagine how good the rest of me is going to be." She got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. Les sat stunned in the seat. Tash opened the door and held out her hand. "Coming sexy, or do I need to find one of your coworkers to help me out?"

That snapped Les out of his daze. He pulled out the keys and climbed out of the car. He pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss. He pulled back before he took her on the hood of her car and pushed her toward the elevator. He kept his distance from her because the need to just fuck her against the wall was so intense. He wanted her more than he wanted any other woman.

They both walked into his apartment and the second the door was closed, Les was shoved into the wall by Tash's eager hands. Her mouth fused against his as those eager hands pulled his shirt out of his pants. It was a button-up shirt and since she didn't want to worry about messing with it, she just ripped it open sending little buttons flying everywhere.

Les was too shocked to even worry about the pinging of them around the room. He was too focused on her lips on his and her nails tracing around his nipples, making them pebble and ache.

When breathing became mandatory, Tash pulled back and grabbed the front of his pants. She had them unbuttoned and shoved down before he knew what was happening. He stepped out of them as his hands worked on the zipper of her dress. They were both frantically trying to remove the barriers in their way. When Les had the dress off, Tash shocked him again by reaching down and tearing off her own panties. Les really didn't think he could get harder until he saw that.

When they were both naked, Tash grabbed his very erect cock and pulled him to his living room. She shoved him onto the couch and immediately straddled him. Her lips fused with his again as she impaled herself down onto him. Les pulled his mouth away from hers. "FUCK!"

The feeling of her slick walls around his cock was almost too much. She was so hot and so tight that Les was in sensory overload. "You like that, sexy? You like me riding you?" Tash purred into his ear.

"God yes!" Les panted out and gripped her hips as she aggressively rode him. Her nails scraped his hard nipples and her teeth nipped at his jaw and neck. Les could feel her inner walls start to spasm around him. Tash threw her head, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.

Knowing she needed more, she grabbed Les' hand and roughly shoved it between them and started rubbing her clit with his fingers. His eyes grew wide when he felt the ring hidden down there. He got the hint and began to play with the ring and her clit. She was so close and Les was in awe watching this beautiful woman taking exactly what she needed from him.

"You going to cum with me, sexy?" Her breath on his ear made his cock swell inside of her. He couldn't speak so all he did was nod, frantically. She smiled and sped up her assault on his cock and she rubbed his fingers faster over her clit ring.

Seconds later, Tash shattered against him. She screamed his name as her walls clamped down around him. Les couldn't hold back and screamed his release right along with her. Usually he'd been able to hold back his orgasm, but not that night. It was too much for him. Everything about her made him crazy.

She continued to ride him slowly and let her walls milk him dry. When they'd both came down from their mutual climax she collapsed against him and kissed his lips. "Thank you, sexy. That was exactly what I needed." She laid her head against his shoulder and started kissing and nipping at the skin around his neck. Les felt himself start to harden once again inside of her.

"I thought that you already got what you needed." Les groaned as her lips continued to assault his heated flesh.

"That was just the appetizer. Now it's time for the main course." Tash leaned back and smirked at him. She hopped off his lap and stood in front of him completely naked. "Now, show me where our bedroom is. I'm not even close to being finished with you tonight." Les smiled and stood up off his couch. Never in his life had he ever met a woman like Tash. She was beautiful, assertive and knew exactly what she wanted. And from the hungry look on her face, she wanted more of him. It was going to be a hell of a good night.

When she finally collapsed on top of him, four hours later, he held her until her breathing evened out. As he stroked her hair, he thought over all of the events that had transpired that night to bring her into his life. He had never known anyone like her. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with, both in the bedroom and out of it. Lester had been with _MANY_ women during his life, but Natasha was special. She was special in ways he both, could and couldn't define. She was aggressive and took initiative. He was so used to always being the aggressor, the first time _SHE_ fucked _HIM_, was almost a blur. After that, they took turns being in charge, and she had brought him the most amazingly intense pleasure he had ever known. It was the by far the best night of his life with a woman. He couldn't believe he had actually brought her home to his place..._AT RANGEMAN_! But damned if it wasn't worth it. What he couldn't explain, was the tug at heart, the feelings in the pit of his stomach, and the uncontrollable jealousy and protectiveness he felt for her. Little did anyone know that he was only _HALF_ kidding at the club that night when he said he thought he was in love. She rolled over, and he decided to stop thinking. He would have to be up too soon, and she was too far away from him, so he rolled over and pulled her to him so that he could hold her for a few more hours. He nuzzled her hair and held her close; then he fell into a very peaceful sleep.

##############

Lester woke up with a huge smile on his face. When he realized he was holding a pillow, instead of Tash, he frowned and sat straight up looking around. He was sitting there with the sheet pulled up to his chest; when he noticed Tash coming out of the bathroom and he sighed with relief. However, that relief only lasted a few minutes. He noticed her hair was a little damp and she had just finished dressing in a tank top and yoga pants. She was looking for one of her heels when he spoke.

"So, why don't you give me your number, or I'll give you mine; then I can take you on a proper date." He almost couldn't believe his own words, but that's exactly what he wanted to do; spend as much time with her as possible. She turned to him after she found her other heel. She bent down and gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're really sweet to say the whole, 'I'll call you and we'll go out' thing. But, it really isn't necessary, Babe." Lester knitted his brows together.

"It isn't?" Tash smiled as she pulled her keys out of her bag. She walked back over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"No. I know the drill. I get it. No relationships, no attachments. Let's call it what it was, a night of release, after an intense situation." She got a far off look in her eyes, and desire looked like it was starting burn again. "Just a night of INCREDIBLY amazing, no strings sex." She bent down and gently kissed his lips again; lingering a moment longer than she probably should have, but she couldn't help herself. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes. "Last night was beyond ANY words, Babe. Thank you."

Before he could even really wrap his head around what was going on, she was out the door, and he was still sitting there with the sheet pulled up to his chest. He was wondering what the FUCK just happened! No woman has EVER left Lester Santos's bed. He ALWAYS left the hotel first, or slipped out of their homes before they woke up and got all clingy. This time, not only had he brought her back to his place, the first one _EVER_, but then _SHE_ ends up being the one to up and disappear; hightailing it out of there! Only, he realized that he _DOESN'T_ want her to disappear. He wanted her to come back and quell the painful ache that's been growing inside his chest, ever since she walked out the door. He wondered if this was how any of the women that he's slept with felt, after he left. What exactly _WAS_ he feeling?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get out, and sorry it _**is**_so long. Sometimes I just get to writing, and the characters take over my head! I hope you guys enjoy. Ram is no longer _**'on the**_ _**fence'**_ about Natasha either! Read and Review, let me know if you liked something, or if you didn't. Thanks guys!

Tasha walked out of Lester's apartment and walked down the hall. She got in the elevator and pushed the button for the garage. She was thinking about how different she felt last night, being with Lester. It was the best night of her life, and not just the sex. The sex was the best she'd ever had, but the way that they moved together, perfectly in sync, was incredible. She had never left a man feeling so satisfied (little did she know; that man had also never felt so satisfied by any other woman.). But she had also never left a man feeling like she had left something of hers behind. She had of course left articles of clothing, toiletries, etc. behind before; but this felt more Personal. She shook her head and mumbled, _'I don't do personal, so why do I feel a little bit...empty?'_. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the elevator had gone up, instead of down; and that right now the doors were open on the fifth floor control room, and Ranger, Stephanie, and a bunch of other guys were looking at her. She cleared her head and knitted her brows together.

"Uhhh...I hit the button for the garage, why am I up here?" Ranger tried not to smile. He didn't want to embarrass her, but he really did want to talk to her and get to know her. He and Steph had seriously talked about bringing Natasha on for distractions.

"We have cameras everywhere around here. This is the control room where we have all of the monitor banks. I noticed you leaving my cousin's room, and brought you up here to see if we could talk." He almost laughed when he saw her getting a little indignant and heading into rhino mode.

"Look, it was your 'cousin's' idea to come back here. Yes I spent the night, yes I fucked his brains out. What's it to you? Are you going to get pissy and lecture me about 'messing with him'? Cuz, he's a HUGE player! I know, because I'm a player too. If it's about bringing me back to your building, don't worry about it, I won't be back, _and_ I was only going to the garage to get my Mustang and go home to _try_ and get a few hours of sleep before I have to get up again in...oh...", she glanced at her watch and looked up at Ranger again, "...just a few hours to work a fundraiser." Ranger did let a half smile slip, as he answered.

"I don't want to lecture you. I'm not angry or upset about anything. You can do what ever you want with my cousin. You're right though, he is a player, but I know for a fact hes never met anyone like you!" She narrowed her eyes and cut him off.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Guys sleep with a bunch of chicks and they're '**Players**' or '**Studs**'; but if a woman does it, she's a **slut**! Well fuck that double standard bullshit!" Ranger finally put his hands up in surrender. She was obviously on the defensive. Ranger thought that it probably wasn't the best idea to do things _this_ way.

"It wasn't supposed to mean anything of the sort. I was simply pointing out that Santos may have finally met his match, or at least his female counter-part. Some of the other guys also wanted to see you when they heard you were in the building. But Steph and I actually wanted to talk to you privately as well. Where did you say you working today?" She let out a breath, and seemed to visibly relax.

"Sorry. I guess I'm so used to getting ragged on and judged about my life, I tend to start off on the defensive. I apologize. I actually volunteer and work with abused children, so I'm working one of the booths today at the fundraiser for Trenton's Homes for Abused Children." Ranger nodded and smiled.

"Rangeman is providing the security for the event." She smiled.

"Cool." Ram walked up behind Ranger, and his eyes lit up at the sight of Natasha.

"Hey Tash! what are you doing here Darlin? What's cool?" Tash walked up to Ram, giggled and hugged him.

"Hey Ram!" She was mocking him, but they both smirked. She rolled her eyes. "I was actually just leaving, and what I thought was 'cool', is that you guys are doing security for the fundraiser that I volunteered to work a booth at today." Ram nodded.

"What were you doing here that you were just leaving?" She rolled her eyes and huffed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the reason.

"It's not a big deal for fucksake! Not that it's any of your business, but I spent the night with Lester!" Ram clenched his fist, and worked his jaw muscle before he spoke again. Everyone there that knew him well noticed.

"You're right, it's not my business, but remember I know your brother and we are tight. I'm only looking out for you. Lester is a player. I don't want him to hurt you. He does one night, and that's it, you'll never see him again!" Tash couldn't help herself as she giggled.

"I think I beat him to the punch. I thanked him for last night, and left him in the bed with the sheet pulled up to his chest. He looked a little bewildered, but I don't know why. I know he's a player. I would have thought he'd be relieved!" She shrugged. It seemed like everyone but her noticed that Ram hated the idea of her being with Santos. "Anyway, I should get going. I wanted to catch a few hours of sleep before the fundraiser. I need to look my best." She rolled her eyes again, and Steph giggled.

"I'm sorry Tash, but you roll your eyes like I do, and about as often as I do!" Both women were giggling. "So what booth are you working?" Tash looked at Steph and sighed.

"I got roped into working the 'Kissing Booth'. How '50's and Junior High is that? I don't know how I'm gonna deal with that. It will probably be a nightmare, but it's for a great cause that I strongly believe in. I volunteer at the homes as well. You should all come out, and keep people by my booth." She looked at Ranger. "I do reserve the right to not kiss someone." They all started laughing. Ranger smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do about stationing a few guys near your booth." Tash beamed."Thank you. It's just, some of the kids are going to be there, and I don't want them to see me going all 'badass' on someone." Everyone nodded, and Ram looked at her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She looked at him like he was dumb.

"Well DUH! I'm have to try and find a bar to watch the Cardinal game at tonight. It's the first game of the NLCS! Cards against the Dodgers at Busch!" A huge smile broke out on Ram's face. He remembered Mason always talking about fanatical his sister was about baseball and the Cardinals. He thought it was a very good thing he was also a Cardinal fan.

"That's right, it is. I'm a big Cardinal fan myself. Me and a bunch of the guys; well, nearly everyone, were going to get some pizza and beer, and watch here on the big theatre system." Ram glanced at Ranger, and Ranger nodded to him. "Do you want to come here and watch with us? I'll even show you the setup." He grabbed her hand and led her to the part of the rec room where they watched TV. Her eyes got wide as she looked around, and took in the enormous movie like screen, the surround sound speakers, and projector. She looked at Ram with a huge grin.

"Hell's yeah I'll watch it here with you guys!" She jumped up into Ram's arms yelling. "I'm so excited! Wait, are there Dodger fans here?" Ram nodded. She looked thoughtful. "I guess I need to get the big guns out then." Ram looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She just grinned mischievously.

"You'll see. What time should I be here? The game starts precisely at 2030, or 8:30pm, and I don't plan on missing ANY of it!" Ram smiled.

"Ok, just get here as soon as you can then. You don't have to come by just for the game. You can visit for a while, and I know that Ranger and Steph wanted to talk to you, so just come back here after the fundraiser." She shrugged and looked at her watch again and growled.

"Ugh...ok, I'll try, but I _really_ do need to get going now. Bye everyone, I'll see you later." She waved to everyone. They all said their goodbyes as well and waved. Ranger had his arms wrapped around Steph.

"Yeah, I like her too. I think she can handle being around the guys, but tonight will be the ultimate test...watching sports with them." Steph narrowed her eyes.

"I told you Ranger, don't let them scare her off! I really really like her, and I want to keep her around. You always talk about how good my instincts are, and I'm telling you, we need to keep her! I really believe she could be an asset." Ranger smiled at his Babe.

"I know. Your instincts rival my own, maybe they're even better. I'll talk to the core team the first chance I get." She looked up with a smile.

"Thanks Batman." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I need to get a few searches done before we go to the fundraiser. I love you." A huge grin spread across Ranger's face.

"I love you too, Babe."

##########

The fundraiser was in full swing by the time Lester got a break. He had heard some of the guys mention that Natasha volunteered to work today, but he had yet to see her beautiful face. He decided to walk around and check out the other things going on, and hopefully, see Tash too. He started walking across the park and noticed a HUGE line, but he couldn't see far enough to tell what it was for. He started to side-step the line, when he noticed some of the guys in line. He looked up and to the right. Now he understood the line; it was a kissing booth! He chuckled to himself about how, not less than 24 hours ago he would have been the first in line; but now there was only _**one**_ set of lips on his mind. He walked up to the guys, as they were all inching farther to the front.

"What are you guys doing?" They all kind of smirked, but Ram answered for all of them.

"Well, we're in line at a '_Kissing Booth_'. I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say...we're waiting to get a kiss." Everyone kind of chuckled, and Lester puffed his chest out.

"Damn, are you guys that desperate for some action?" Lester laughed, but quickly noticed he was the only one. Ram folded his arms across his large chest.

"I would have thought you'd be in line too, Santos." Lester was getting the feeling they knew something he didn't. He took the same stance as Ram; folding his arms over his even more massive chest.

"Why would I want to do that? Natasha is definitely more than enough for me." Les didn't like the grin on Ram's face.

"That's why I thought you'd have been first in line." They had been gradually moving up the whole time, but Lester was to irritated and focused on Ram to look up and notice.

"Just spit it out Ramsey! What the fuck are you saying?" Ram tilted his head back, motioning for Lester to look up.

"**_'Your'_**Natasha, is the one doing the kissing." Ram whispered it so sarcastically. Lester had looked up in enough time to see Vince _really_ getting into the kiss, & pushing for it to last longer. Tash finally pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you so much for the donations, Vince, but this is your fourth trip up here! I'm going to have to cut you off now." when Les recovered from what he saw, he heard Vince grumbling about what an amazing kisser she was, and how he shouldn't be cut off. He shook his head and stopped Woody from putting his money down and glared at him. Woody stepped aside, telling him to hurry up. Les looked at Tasha. She was beautiful.

"What are you doing?" She knit her brows together.

"What are you talking about? I volunteer and help neglected and abused children. They asked if I would do a kissing booth to help here at the fundraiser, and I said yes! Why?" Les just looked her.

"Why?" She was getting a little impatient.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but it's for a great cause, that I happen to deeply believe in. Now, do you want a kiss, or not?" Lester realized this want going so well, and he was jealous as hell. He pulled out a wad of bills and slammed them on the table.

"I'm not paying your for a kiss, especially not after last night." He grinned and she half rolled her eyes. "I just want to talk to you for a minute or two." She took the money and stuffed it into the jar.

"Fine. It's your money. You wanna talk, talk." She sat back some and folded her arms. Les cleared his throat.

"Why wouldn't you give me your number?" She gave a half smile and placed her hands over his.

"Babe, I already told you this morning. You or 'We', don't have to go through all of that bullshit of 'I'll call you'. It's all good." She smiled tenderly at him, thinking that was it.

"What if it's not bullshit? And what was with you leaving the way you did this morning? It was like you were trying to sneak out." She smirked and shook her head.

"That's how I usually leave. Isn't that how YOU usually do it?" She was looking at him for an answer, and he guiltily shook his head. "And, it is bullshit. You know all this shit. Hell, you're the biggest player at Rangeman! Why are you busting my balls Santos?" He looked bewildered, so she stood and cradled his face in her hands. "Last night was the best night of my life, so far. Thank you. You should be all relieved I'm not hounding you. Now, go enjoy the rest of day." She bent down as she pulled his head towards her lips. The kiss was filled with immense passion and heat. When she pulled away they were both breathing heavy. She looked in his eyes. "I have to get back to work Babe." She smiled and waved Woody on up. Lester wanted to try one more time. Before she pulled back all the way, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, and practically begged and pleaded in a soft whisper.

"Please...", he swallowed hard, "please stop doing this." He saw her close her eyes, like the pleading had affected her. She pulled her hand away and could only give him half a smile.

"Goodbye Lester." Lester watched as Woody walked up and put his money on the table. He wasn't about to stand there and watch, as the only woman he's ever had any _real_ feelings for, stood there and kissed other guys. He turned and walked away, feeling dejected.

As the fundraiser was wrapping up, all of the guys were standing around. Santos walked up and rolled his eyes. Of course, they just _had_ to be discussing Tash's kisses. He could still feel her lips on his, and he absent mindedly brought his fingers up to his lips and smiled. But, his smile was quickly replaced by his blank face, when he heard the insults being hurled. Junior was first.

"Jesus Santos! No wonder Hal hasn't gotten laid. I told him to follow _your_ play!" They laughed. Then Zip and Zero decided to chime in.

"The 'Legend That Is Santos' _must_ be a lie if his girl was puckering up for hundreds of other guys, only hours after leaving him apartment!"

"Yeah, what's the matter Santos? You finally find a woman that you couldn't turn into a pile of goo?" Then there was Cal.

"Someone's resistant to the 'Santos Charm'? Say it ain't so Joe?" Everyone was just rolling now. Woody put in his two cents.

"Soldier! Is your flag only flying at '_half_-_mast_'?" Bobby didn't miss a beat. He put his hand on Lester's shoulder.

"It's ok Les. When we get to Rangeman, come to my office with me, and I'll hook muh brother up with some pills that'll perk 'little Les' right up!" Everyone was shocked when Tank and Ranger joined in as well.

"SANTOS! You need to be taught how to _salute_, stand at _attention_, raise the flag, and how to _rise_ to the occasion as a Ranger again, man?" Tank was quite please with his little quip. Tank slapped him on the back as he was bent over chuckling. Ranger was shaking his head.

"See Babe? All those times he kept telling you that if you wanted the better man, to go see him, and you already _had_ the better man." Steph noticed something in Lester's eyes, and slapped Ranger in the chest. Steph thought Les actually looked hurt. Les knew it was meant to be good natured ribbing, but this wasn't just some random girl to him. He had genuine feelings for this woman, that just seemed to grow even more so; every time he saw her, thought about her, and imagined her lips on his. He couldn't even close his eyes, without seeing her in front of him. Ram's jab was the straw that broke the camel's back. His comment did not seem to be good natured. It appeared more like a thinly veiled warning that it was 'game on'.

"It would appear that your '_best_', didn't seem to impress her much; now wouldn't it?" The two men just glared at each other, and no one was laughing anymore. "I was not happy when I found out you two had spent the night together, but I guess that now she realizes you're not '_THE_ best', it's a good thing for me and Vince...less competition." Ram thought back over the struggle he'd been going through ever since he found out who Natasha was. Should he follow his heart and try to make a play for her, or should he follow his head and treat her like a sister? Honestly, either way, he didn't like the idea of her being with Santos. Quickly, he thought back to all of the stories Mason had told him. He thought he had some kind of feelings for Tash before he even met her, when he was serving with Mason. But when Ram kissed Tash at the booth, it swayed his decision and sealed his fate. He loved her. "It's open season." Ram grinned and high fived Vince. Lester gritted his teeth and all kinds of emotions flashed in his eyes, before he took off running back towards Rangeman. Everyone was a bit stunned. Steph found her voice, just as Tash was walking up.

"Guys, that was really horrible. For Lester to react that way, or more to the point, to not say anything at all? That's not like him. He must really be upset. I think he actually cares for her." Tash stopped and quickly thought that it was good she didn't acknowledge the feelings Lester gave her; he obviously had someone else. She made a noise, acting as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey guys." They all turned to look at her. Steph hugged her.

"You ready to go? You can follow Ranger and I back. These guys still have about 15 more minutes." Tash nodded, smiled, and waved, promising to see everyone soon. After Ranger, Steph, and Natasha were gone, Tank turned to everyone.

"Ok, now I feel bad. Steph's right, Santos has _never_ acted like that. He's obviously got genuine feelings for this woman, and I for one am both shocked and happy that he finally found someone. We need to try and get them together." Everyone was nodding and mumbling, except for Ram and Vince. "You two have a problem with this?" Ram folded his arms and shrugged.

"We can't stop you, but we certainly don't have to help you." Tank crossed his arms, and nodded.

"Are you going to hinder us?" Ram looked thoughtful.

"Not right now, but we reserve the right if we think you're cockblocking us. Tread lightly." Tank didn't particularly care for this cocky, brazen side of Ram, but it was personal, so he couldn't do anything about it.

"What's your problem Ramsey? Why do you have such a hard on for her? And for her to NOT be with Santos?" Ram cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes.

"I spent almost a decade serving with her brother. Hearing about her all the time. I wanted to meet her so badly. It was like I had started having some feelings for her because I liked who she was. I had never even seen her, but just hearing the person she was through her brother, had me nearing the deep end. I've wanted her for a very long time, I just needed to end my internal war of indecision. Now I know what I want." Ram turned and walked away. Tank raked his hand over his bald head.

"Awe shit! Now it's game on with two Alpha males. Let's go guys, we need to get back to Rangeman." Everyone fell in, and they all headed back to Rangeman. Each one was silent in their thoughts. What could this do to their friendship? How could their two biggest players both be stuck on one woman? Not to mention the fact that, it's the _same_ woman. They couldn't fault her, she did nothing wrong. Just like Steph, she was just an amazing woman. Everyone just hoped that everybody would come out of all of this okay. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for sticking with me and reading along. The reviews are _**AMAZING**_**! **You have no idea how much I appreciate them. I am going to start trying to reply to them, so if you have any questions or suggestions, or if it's taking me too long to get a chapter out (LOL), give me a review or PM me anytime. Thank you all so much for your support! And now back to the story.

Lester had been home long enough to shower and dress. He was now sitting on his couch having an internal debate, as to whether he should go down and watch the game or not. He didn't much care who won or lost, his team was the Red Sox. He had helped set the 'party' up, but considering everything that had happened just prior, he wasn't really sure he wanted to 'hang out' with the guys right now. As he was debating the pros and cons; he received a text from Junior, that would complicate his decision even more. He opened the text and read, _'Hey man, Natasha's here to watch the game. She asked where you were. Get your ass down here!'_ Lester closed his phone and fell back down onto the couch. This changed everything. Now he was going through every 'what-if' scenario he could think up. '_What if they're just fucking with me, and she's not even here? What if she is here, but she's not really looking for me? Fuck. What if she's here for Ram? Could I deal with being down there, and not being able to be near her, all the time? What if she is looking for me? What if she's just here for the game, and I'm acting like a fucking girl, for no damn reason? What if I go down and just ignore her? Christ. What am I, back in elementary school? What if I never know either way, because I was sitting up here arguing with myself like and idiot?_' With that last thought, he began to make his way to the rec-room theatre.

He could hear yelling as he made his way down the hall. When he walked in, he saw some of the guys standing, but something else caught his eye. When he looked over, he noticed both Tash AND Ram standing and yelling at the TV. She was ALL decked out in cardinal gear. She had on a Molina jersey, unbuttoned, with a cardinal tank top and shorts on. She even had Cardinal Mardi Gras beads around her neck, and a Cardinal rally towel in her hands. It was such a simple outfit, but her passion, heart, and enthusiasm made her beyond gorgeous. She looked like she was having the time of her life. He could have just stared at her for hours, but Junior cleared his throat and broke the spell. He was standing on the other side of Tasha.

"Yo, Les!" They did a tough 'man-shake', as Junior continued. "I was about to send a search party for you! I saved you a good seat." Lester didn't miss the nod toward Natasha when he said the last part. "Come on brother, sit down. I'll go grab you a beer." Lester raised a brow in question.

"Uh...thanks?" Junior grinned at him, as he sat down next to Tash. She turned quickly.

"Oh, hey Les." Then she turned back to the TV. Just when Lester was feeling like she didn't much care whether he was there or not, the inning ended and there was a commercial break. She turned and gave him a hug. "Hey Babe. Sorry, I'm just REALLY into this game. Cardinal baseball is in my blood, and means the world to me. I wasn't trying to blow ya off or anything." She giggled, and he smiled.

"No problem, sweetheart. So you really love baseball this much?" A huge grin spread over her face and he couldn't help his grin either.

"Of course! I live and breathe Cardinal baseball. I was a catcher for 17 years, although I played other positions in a pinch; catching was what I loved the most. While every other person hated it, I thrived on it. I'm not going to lie either. You people will probably see me get very angry, and get very crazy during these games." Lester chuckled.

"Well, I for one, look forward to seeing the '_down and dirty_' baseball side of you." Tash couldn't remember the last time she blushed, but here she was, doing just that.

"Yeah, just remember you said that, Babe." She rolled her eyes and the game was back at the top of the third inning.

Lester just grinned and chuckled as Tash yelled and screamed obscenities at the TV, cursing the officials and announcers. He marveled at her passion for the game and her team she loved so dearly. The Dodgers had just scored two in the top of the third, and she was not happy.

"Shit shit shit!" When they came back for the bottom of the third, she was back up cheering. "Come on guys, we need to score some runs!" She had just downed the rest of her beer, so Lester stood.

"Would you like another one sweetheart?" She smiled and handed him the empty bottle.

"Yes, Corona with lime, please." Les winked at her and went to get her what she wanted. When he returned, he found Tasha on her knees in front of the screen, like she was praying.

"C'mon Carlos. Just a hit to bring one in." She heard the crack of the bat and looked up to see the ball fall. She started screaming as the two men that were on base were scoring, and Beltran had a double. "YES YES YES YES YES! Oh my God that was amazing!" Ram was cheering too, and they hugged. When she noticed Santos looking down, she bounded over to him. "We tied it! Did you see it Babe?" Without even thinking, she kissed him full on the mouth and took the beer and sat down. Lester sat next to her after he shook off the shock.

The game was a real pitcher's duel. Scoreless inning after scoreless inning went by, but she never once lost her enthusiasm or her faith in her team. As the game went on, the guys realized she was a true, born and bred, Cardinal fan. She was even a catcher herself, for 17 years. She talked about Yadier Molina like he hung the moon and stars. She knew what she was talking about too. The guys were able to have a productive conversation with her about baseball, and they all started to realize, that she was effecting them as much as Steph always did. They had another addition to their family...if they could just get Ram to back off. Cal piped up.

"So Tash. It must be pretty nice to have found out that Ram knows your brother so well. I guess you could think about him as a _brother_ as well, huh?" She looked at Ram, as he glared at Cal.

"Yeah, I guess so." Then Bobby joined.

"You know, Les is a big Red Sox fan. If both your teams make it to the World Series, that could be trouble." Everyone chuckled, and she winked at Les.

"Well, I would prefer it if we didn't play the Red Sox, but I'm just focused on getting through these playoffs. The last time we met Boston in 2004, we got swept, four games straight. We ain't puttin up with that shit, this time." Everyone chuckled and she sat back down. It was now the bottom of the 9th inning, and no one had scored since the bottom of the 3rd. After STL failed to score, the game went into extra innings. "Well boys, looks like we're going into extra innings. I hope you have extra beer, and a place for me to stay tonight." She started laughing, but then stopped. At the exact same time, Ram put his hand on her thigh and Lester put his arm around her, and they both said, "You can stay at my place tonight." Natasha was shocked, uncomfortable and confused, so she slowly got up.

"Uuuh...I need to run to the ladie's room before the next inning." And she scurried away. Cal glared at Ram.

"What the fuck are you doing Ram?" Ram sneered.

"What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck was your comment about me being like a '_brother_' to her? I'm sure you weren't trying to influence her about how she sees me; you were just trying to create an opening for your boy, right? Because that sounded an awful lot like cock blocking to me, and just remember what happens when you cock block me. This is the only notice you'll get." Cal sneered back.

"Don't Ram. Just give it up. We don't want any problems, but honestly, it seems like you're just being a dick." Before anyone could say anything else Tash was back.

It was the top of the 10th and Ellis, the Dodgers catcher, hit a triple. There was a sacrifice fly to Beltran, and he fired that ball home to Yadi, and Ellis was thrown out trying to score, by tagging up. Tash was going _BONKERS_ about the was the bottom of the 13th now. Beltran was at the dish, once again with a man in scoring position. Beltran singled, and scored the winning run, to finally end the magnificent game. All of the runs were scored by, and one of the most essential outs was made by right fielder Carlos Beltran. He was most certainly, the MVP of the game. Tash and Ram were all cheering, and a bunch of the guys even joined in. When Ram walked up to Natasha, he shocked the hell out of her, and everyone else, by grabbing her, dipping her far back, and kissing her. When Les turned around, he got a hurt and disgusted look on his face. He just turned and walked away; heading towards his apartment. When Ram brought Tash back up, she just looked at him.

"Don't do that again Ram. It was different when it was for charity, but it's like kissing my _brother_." All the guys roared with laughter, as Ram looked defeated, for just a moment before his blank face slammed down. Natasha helped clean up, then picked up her things and head towards Lester's apartment, and knocked softly.

Lester put his hand on the door, half dreading and half hoping that it was Natasha at his door. He opened it to find her leaning against the door frame. "Can I come in?" She was so beautiful, but he had to stand his ground. He wasn't going to run from how he felt.

"I'm not going to be another '_one night stand-in_' for you. If you come in here, you have a few options." Tash looked at him with half lidded eyes. "You can come in and sleep on the couch, you can come in and _JUST_ sleep in the bed, or you can come in here and be **_WITH_** me. But I'm not going to be your boy toy, you can find someone else for that." The look on Lester's face and the tone of his voice was serious enough to surprise her a bit, and she seemed bewildered and vulnerable. Lester couldn't help pull that he felt at his heart. His face softened, and he extended his arm out to her. He led her down the hall to the bedroom and pulled back the sheets when they reached the bed. "Come on and get in bed, and we'll go to sleep." Again, she looked at him questioningly, but did what he asked. He climed in as well, leaving his sweatpants on.

Tash turned over, onto her side and stared into the darkness. Lester was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, until he couldn't take it anymore. I rolled over and pulled her to him, with her back to his front. They both kind of 'nestled' into their new positions. Now that he had taken care of one problem, another one was beginning to pop up. He needed to think fast, so as to not encourage anything happening, but instead, it seemed like Tasha was the _only_ thing he could think of. She started to wiggle her perfect little against him. He squeazed his eyes closed and started thinking of Steph's Grandma...oh yeah...that's working. What's was not working, was the fact that she was now touching him, and had rolled over and started kissing down his neck. He'd reached his breaking point when her hand slid into his sweatpants and started stroking him, as she was biting, sucking, and soothing that '_sweet spot_' on his neck.

He finally lost all control and flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, stroked her face with the other, and just stared into her eyes. She felt like he had pierced her soul with his gaze, it was so intense. He began moving forward, bringing their lips closer and closer; never taking their eyes off of each other. When they closed their eyes and their lips finally met, it felt like the Fourth of July fireworks spreading through out both of their bodies. It was the most incredible and intense kiss, either had ever experienced. Each of them was amazed at the flood of emotions that washed over them; and they continued to try and pour all of those emotions into the other; because words could never do them justice.

When breathing became necessary, Lester extricated his lips from hers, and they were both panting. Les slowly and sensually removed every article of clothing she had on, and marveled at the beautiful feast before him. He shed his sweats and resumed his position hovering over her, and looked into her eyes. "I don't **_EVER_** want you to forget this night, Sweetheart." She just nodded, as if in a fog. He began to pepper her face with kisses, working his way down. He stopped when he reached her neck, and got a wicked grin. He licked the spot on her neck...a little closer to front than usual...and latched on with his mouth in full suction mode. His intention was to mark her as his. She moaned as he continued to nibble. When he was please with his work, he worked his way down to her breasts. God he loved her nipples, not too big, not too small. As he assaulted one breast with his mouth, the other breast had the attention of his hand. Tash was moaning and whimpering now; and started writhing underneath him. He grinned knowing how turned on she was.

When he reached her core, his mouth started watering, when he saw how wet she was for him. He couldn't wait to taste her, so he dove right in. He plunged his tongue straight into her warm, dripping core. She arched her back at the sensation and nearly came up off of the bed. He could tell she was so close to the edge, she was shaking. He replaced his tongue with three fingers, and his lips hovered just above her clit. She cried out, and he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster. When he knew she was ready to explode, his mouth clamped down on her clit and she went soaring off into an amazing orgasm...and almost off the bed.

He rose back above her and kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it turned her on more. Les positioned himself at her welcoming entrance. He pulled his head back and stared into her eyes as he slid flawlessly into her. After he was fully engulfed inside her, they were still looking at each other as if they were in a trance; he opened his mouth. "**_Home_**..." She nodded and answered back, "...**_Home_**". Neither of them could believe or describe what they were feeling as they made love. It felt like they were the only two people in the world at that moment in time, and they wanted to freeze that moment and stay in it forever. For the first time in each of their lives, they felt complete...but neither one said anything.

Lester had fallen asleep with Natasha laying on his chest. She was laying there wide awake...freaked out about everything that she felt, and everything that happened. She needed to talk to someone or she wasn't going to get _ANY_ sleep. Both of her brothers were on assignment, so she grabbed her phone and sent a text.

'_hey, are you up?'_

_'yeah, what's going on?'_

_'I just really need to talk'_

_'about what?'_

_'I'm sorry, it's about Lester...I think I'm in lov...just, can we talk please?'_

_'of course. Just come on down to my place. My apt. is the next one on the left.'_

_'thank you, please don't tell him. I'll be there in a min. ' _

Tash set the phone on the night stand, and got dressed to go and talk about all of this with Ram. She was really anxious about how she felt. After she was dressed, she quietly left and knocked on Ram's door. She forgot she had left her cell phone, but didn't think it mattered. However, when she left, Ram had sent another text, and the phone made enough noise to wake Lester up. He thought Tash was in the bathroom, so he rolled over and grabbed her phone and opened the text. What he read made his blood run cold, it was from Ram.

'_anytime darlin, I won't tell Santos a thing, dont worry so much. remember my place is the next one on the left. See u soon._'

Lester jumped out of bed and tugged his sweats on. He went around and threw all of Tasha's things into her bag, and made a stop at his night stand drawer.

He stalked over to Ram's door and pounded on it. When Ram opened the door, Les started to push forward. "Where the fuck is she, HUH? Get the fuck out of my way." Ram was shocked and couldn't believe what Les was doing. He spotted Tasha standing by the sofa, and threw all of her things onto the floor, at her feet. "Nice to see you didn't waste anytime moving from my bed into another." She could feel the fury rolling off of him.

"W...wwwhat? It's not like that!" Les crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"Then what is it like; please tell me? Because I can think of only ONE reason you'd be over here not five minutes after fucking me. Did I not fulfill your every desire?" She furrowed her brow.

"Nothing's going on, and you _MORE_ than fulfilled my desires."

"I don't give a fuck what's going on. I made a mistake trusting you and I'm not making it again."

"Lester, please don't say that! It's not what you think...I jus..." He interrupted her.

"What I think is, that I once again got played by you. I warned you what would happen if you slept with me again and I _THOUGHT_ we had an understanding. I guess I was wrong. You sure can move fast after getting fucked. Most girls I'm with are comatose." She looked at him with tears shining in her eyes, she looked so defeated and hurt, her words only made it out in a whisper.

"I...I only wanted to talk. I couldn't sleep." Lester sneered at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you were about to use your mouth, but I doubt it was for talking." Ram walked up to Tash to see if she was ok, and Les looked at him in disgust. "I hope you at least hose her off, but then….you always did like my sloppy seconds." Ram turned to Les.

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about so I suggest you get the fuck out before I kick your ass." Then Les reached into his pocket, pulled out a handful of condoms and threw them in the air around them.

"Enjoy your '_fucking_' night." And he stormed out of Ram's apartment. Tears were silently streaming down Natasha's face, as she fell to her knees and gathered her things in her bag. She tried to wave it off to Ram.

"It's all good. Glad I found out now. I'm so sorry if I caused problem between you guys. I never meant to do that. I don't even know what that was all about...all I needed to do was talk to someone. I couldn't sleep with all the thought and feelings swirling around." She sniffled, and tried her best to stand tall. She hiked her bag up on her shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Ram. I hope you can forgive me. If there's anything I can do to fix this for you two, let me know." He did his best to hide his guilt and remorse, until he could figure out what to do.

"I'm sorry too Darlin." She furrowed her brow as she put her hand on the door to leave.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?" Ram quickly looked away, knowing what he'd done; then she continued. "But it doesn't really matter much now anyway." She had a painful, far off look in her eyes. "I guess my first boyfriend was right after all. I thought maybe Les would prove him wrong, but I am only good for one thing." She slightly snorted, resigned, pained, and sarcastic. "At least I'm good at it." She looked up at Ram. "Tell everyone I said goodbye, thank you for everything, and _'Bro's before Ho's'_." She looked up and forced a smile, but it was etched on a face full of pain, despair, resignation, and regret. "I'll see ya around Ramsey." And she was gone.

Ram hung his head, wondering how this all got so fucked up and complicated. He shouldn't have let her go in the state she was in; he'd have Steph call her later and make sure she got home. Right now, he needed to figure out what he planned to do next. He needed to revise his battle plans and strategy, and hope that he wasn't too late...

**A/N: Please read and review. Good, bad, or whatever. Thank you! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out, but XxTartLoverxX and I have been trying to decide which way to go on this. So this is where it's gone so far. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning, there was tension in the gym when Tank and Bobby entered. Their eyes immediately went to the raised voices of Lester and Ram jawing at each other. Lester looked like he was ready to kill Ram. Tank and Bobby ran over and quickly separated the two men. Tank walked Ram out with a firm hand on his shoulder and led him to his office. Bobby was trying to lead Lester to the locker room, but he kept pushing him away. Bobby had finally had enough; he threw Les against the wall and pinned him there with his forearm against his throat.

"You better calm the fuck down brother, NOW! What in the FUCK was that out there between you and Ram? Who were you talking about when you said all of that fucked up shit?". Les struggled against Bobby's hold for a few more seconds before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bobby let him go when he was calm. Les look at his best friend, a mixture of pain and rage on his face.

"It was about Natasha alright! After the game, she came to my room. I told her that I wasn't going to be another one night stand-in again for her." Bobby nodded for him to continue. "She walked into my apartment...and I took her." He looked at Bobby, and all that was left was pain. "No, I didn't take her...I made love to her. The ONLY woman I've ever done that with." His took on a far off look. "I gave her my heart and soul; and I thought she'd given me hers. I could swear I saw a spark of such affection, it took my breath away, Bobby. I've never felt anything like it before in my whole life." Bobby looked at his friend in confusion."That sounds great! So why were you out there saying all of those horrible things about her and looking like you wanted to kill Ram?" The rage returned to Lester's eyes when Bobby asked that question, and he roared.

"Because that mother fucker texted her and she went to his apartment, about an hour later!" Bobby saw how much it hurt Les and how angry he was, but it didn't make sense to him. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Why? What happened?" Lester scoffed.

"Why do you think? What the fuck do you think happened? You know he wants her! He said nothing happened, but he'd probably say anything to get out of getting in the ring with me right now."

"So what exactly happened that night?" Lester proceeded to tell Bobby about how he found the text and then his theatrics. Bobby looked pointedly at him. "DUDE! That was fucking harsh; even if it were true. I can't believe you did that. Well, what they say after your little 'performance'?" Lester looked indignant.

"Fuck, it could've been a whole lot worse! They didn't say anything, she just fucking stood there and cried." Bobby looked at Les square in the eyes, then hauled off and knocked Lester on his ass. "WHAT FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Lester was holding his jaw.

"That was for treating her the way you did and for not allowing her to explain! You honestly don't have any idea what happened, and I don't see Natasha doing that." Lester looked almost dumbfounded. Could Bobby be right?

###################

Tank shoved Ram down in the chair across from his desk, then he sat in his chair. "What the fuck was that about Ramsey?" Ram sighed.

"I guess Santos and Natasha hooked up again after the ballgame. I think something may have freaked her out. Later that night she texted me asking if I was up and told me she needed someone to talk to about Les. I remember her brother Mason telling me that she had been unimaginably hurt, and had closed her heart off. I was worried, so I invited her over."

"So why do you think she was freaked out about something?"

"Because I think she may have some actually feelings for Lester, and that's a HUGE for her. She's never had a relationship that I know of. Then he bursts in and says some of the most hateful thing imaginable. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he threw a handful of condoms in the air around her and told us to 'enjoy our fucking night'." Tanks eyes filled with rage.

"Did you tell Santos it was all a misunderstanding?" Ram looked nervous.

"Not exactly. I may have liked that he was jealous of me." Tank shook his head.

"You dumbfucks! Because of your own pride and stubbornness, you guys have only ended up alienating and hurting the very person you both claim to care for. You both need to fix this ASAP, and meet me on the mats at 0530. I'm sure Ranger will want the 0500 slot. DISMISSED!" Ram hung his head. He knew he fucked up.

#############

A few days later, Ram and Lester still hadn't talked and tensions were still high. Ranger called the morning meeting to order and they went over all of the usual information of the previous night, what was on tap for the day, and any recent developments. Ranger got to a recent skip that they needed Tash to do the distraction for. He eyeballed Lester and Ram.

"An informant notified us, that this skip will be at Lola's tonight, and it's likely this will be our only shot. I've tried several times to in touch with Natasha, and failed. I don't like to fail. Does anyone know where she is or why she isn't returning any calls?" Ram decided to start some shit, and motioned his head towards Santos.

"Why don't you ask dickhead over there."

Les smirked back. "Don't point at me, mother fucker. As I recall, I left her in your very capable hands. Remember?"

Ram stood with his fists on the table. "Fuck You Santos! You're the one that made her feel like a cheap, sleazy, slut; before you even knew what happened!"

"I know exactly what happened. She fucked me and then immediately moved on to you. Your text made it perfectly clear what was going on. And I'm not the one that made her leave my bed for yours. So if she feels like a cheep slut then that's her own fucking fault."

You hear gasps and time seemed to stop, as each man stared the other down; neither relenting. Stephanie jumped up. "What the FUCK are you guys talking about? I don't EVER want to hear you talk like that about her again Santos. She hasn't answered or returned any of my calls or messages for days. Which one of you broke Natasha?" When the two men heard Steph say 'break Natasha', they both lowered their heads. Ranger crossed his arms. "Everyone Out." Everyone filed out and when Ram and Les turned to leave, they stopped dead in their tracks. "Not you two. You two stay and sit." They grudgingly sat opposite each other. When the door was closed, Ranger and Steph sat. "Okay, I'm guessing this is personal business and I don't like to get involved in personal business, but it's affecting work now. Tell me EXACTLY what happened, and what's going on." He looked to his cousin.

Les crossed his arms over his chest and looked into Ranger's eyes. "The last time I saw Natasha she was standing in fuckhead's apartment. She'd spent some time with me earlier and then left my bed for his. I caught her in his apartment and said some things and left. She was fine when I left her. Talk to the fucker to find out the rest."

Ranger turned to Ram. Ram shook his head. "She did NOT leave his bed for mine. And by the time he was done with all of his theatrics...she was anything BUT fine." Ranger turned back to his cousin. "I hate tennis. Tell me NOW exactly what you did and said."

Ranger worked his jaw muscle, and Steph was actually shocked into silence. "Ram, I know this is an inappropriate question, but; did Natasha come over to sleep with you?" Ram looked at all of them. "NO. She came over to talk to me about her and Lester. I guess the 'her and Lester' that no longer exists." Ranger gave Ram a pointed look, and he backed down. Ranger went back to looking at his cousin, and raised a brow.

Les didn't believe Ram and just glared back. "Don't tell me she didn't come to you for a fuck. Your text said something like 'come on down and Santos doesn't ever have to know' or some bull shit like that. You implied she was coming over for a roll in the sheets."

Ranger eyeballed Ram. "Is this true, and if so, why?" Ram looked down. "Because I thought maybe if he saw it, he'd stop going after her."

Les looked between Ranger and Ram. What the fuck was he saying? "Wait?! You mean to tell me that you set that shit up? You fucking made me believe she was fucking you so I'd stop going after her?" Les' voice rose with each sentence. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Ranger bellowed. "SANTOS! Calm the fuck down, and sit!"

Les plopped back down in his seat. He was beyond pissed but didn't want to challenge Ranger.

Ranger was shocked and beyond angry, not only that his men were acting this way, but that his cousin would treat a woman like that, regardless of what happened. "You DUMB motherfuckers! Not only have you possibly compromised our only other option for distractions; more importantly, you", he pointed to Ram, "may have lost out on a great friendship with Tash, and possibly lost her brother's friendship when he finds out." Ranger turned and pointed to Lester, then shook his head. "And YOU...you may have possibly lost the best thing to ever happen to you. I can be a cold-hearted bastard when I want or need to be, but what you did,", Ranger shook his head, "I'm ashamed of what you did. Even IF that's what had happened, that was bad."

Les felt like shit. He jumped to conclusions and probably did lose the best thing that ever happened to him. "I know what I did was bad, but I was pissed. I didn't know she was going over there to talk. If she'd just told me or if dumb fuck hadn't mislead me then I wouldn't have flown off the handle. FUCK!" Les ran his hand over his face. "How do I get her back?"

Ranger nearly smirked. "Not my problem hermano. I didn't fuck this up, but my problem is, that she won't speak to anyone here right now, and fucking with business. You two need to figure this out and fix it ASAP!"

"Well how the fuck do I fix it? She fucking won't talk to me." Les turned to Ram. "You fucking piece of shit! I swear to GOD, I'm going to fucking kill you."

Ram rolled his eyes. "Christ Lester. I only sent a text to try and make you jealous. I sure as hell did make you do what you did, or even think that you would!"

"You fucking new EXACTLY what I'd think. You even admitted it! You couldn't stand that she chose me and did everything you fucking could to try and sabotage what we had."Ram was getting a little angry, Lester acted like they'd been together for years. "What you had? You were together for like 5 minutes! What could you have possibly had?"

"Don't worry about what we had. You did what you could to fuck it up and succeeded, but I'm not letting you win. I'll get her back." Les shook his head and looked toward the one person who could help fix this whole fucked up situation. "Beautiful, please tell me what to do to get her back?"

Steph saw Lester's desperation and felt for him. "Les, honey, since she's not accepting your calls, you may just have to leave her message. I know you probably don't want to apologize on voice mail, but just leave a short message, and hopefully she'll call you back."

"What if she doesn't? Have you tried to talk to her?" Steph frowned and nodded.

"I told you guys, she isn't talking to me either. I'm gathering she isn't talking to anyone from here, right now." She glared at Ram.

Les got really pissed hearing that Tash wouldn't even return Stephanie's calls. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. It went to voice mail and Les let out a long sigh. "Tash, it's Les. Please call me back as soon as you get this. I really need to talk to you." He ended the call and turned to Ram. "You need to figure out how to fix this shit. You created this mess and you need to help fix it."

Ram smirked. "I already called and apologized to her." He quickly realized his mistake. No one knew he had talked to her. Les shot up out of his chair and sent it flying back into the wall.

"YOU FUCKING TALKED TO HER? WHEN?" Ranger tried to put his hand up to stop Lester, but he slapped Ranger's hand away charged Ram. He wasn't backing down this time. "You stupid mother FUCKER! What game are you playing?"

Ranger grabbed Santos before he got to Ram and slammed him back down into a chair. He looked at Ram. "You tell me everything that was said." Ram swallowed hard and nodded. "I called her the next morning to apologize and check on her. I told her the truth thinking she'd be flattered. She told me she appreciated my honesty, but that she really could've used it when I was pulling all of my B.S. " Ram looked down in defeat.

Lester looker at Ranger. "If you're not going to beat his ass, then I sure as hell am!"

Ranger smirked. "Oh, you're BOTH meeting me on the mats, and I'm not waiting until tomorrow. Now it looks like Steph and I are going to have to go to her condo and try to convince her to do this distraction tonight, despite what you two did!"

Les knew his time on the mats was coming so he wasn't shocked. He looked at Stephanie. "When you talk to her, will you please tell her to call me? I need to make this right."

Before Steph could answer, Ranger did. "You are not dragging MY woman into this, Santos. You made your bed, lay in it. This is business; not a social call for Babe to play Cupid for your love life."

Les sent a pleading look toward Stephanie. He knew if anyone could help, she could. She sent him a wink, that made him feel better. "Sorry boss." Les winked back at Stephanie and smiled.

Ram noticed the interaction between Santos and Steph. Great, now STEPH was on Lester's side. Ranger looked at Steph, then the two men. "Okay, now because of YOU idiots, Steph and I have to make an extra trip out today. You two need to fix this shit between yourselves as well. I don't want to see any animosity. Ram, she made her choice, you will NOT interfere in their relationship, if they have one. Now work your shit out."

Les looked at Ranger and nodded. They both knew how dangerous it was to be at odds with each other like they were. He turned to Ram and narrowed his eyes. "We'll work our shit out. Don't worry about us, Boss."

Both Ram and Ranger thought there was something more in his voice, but Ranger and Steph walked out the door. Ram just raised a brow.

Les sneered at Ram. "You and me are going to work our shit out on the mats. No talking or hugging, just two guys kicking ass. That work for you?"

Ram stood with with his fists on the table. "Bring it asshole."

Les motioned his head to the door and walked out with Ram following him. He was going to use the opportunity to work out every ounce of frustration he felt.

Ram followed Les and it all of his control to not just charge him and take him down. When they reached the gym, Lester slammed open the and motioned the few men who were in out. The camera's were scrambled, and they stretched. They got into the ring and began circling each other. Ram got impatient. "Did you just bring me down here to dance?"

"Quit your yapping. I didn't bring you down to dance or talk. It's just you and me."

"What in the hell were you thinking when you did all that shit to her? You know she's never going to forgive you."

Les struck out, but Ram dodged. Les smirked and knew how to make him lose his cool. "Don't you worry about her forgiving me. All I have to do is lay on the Santos charm and she'll be back in my bed before you can blink."

"Well, if it's ANYTHING like the 'Santos Charm' that just oozed out of you the other night, I REALLY don't have anything to worry about." Les blocked Ram's elbow.

"Oh, she made me ooze all right and she'll do it again." Ram blocked a right hook.

Thinking about them together had Ram seeing red, and he charged Lester. "Why do you want her? HUH? You're a one night guy."

Les smiled and saw his opening so he took it. With Ram in a rage, he got one good punch in that knocked him on his ass. Les stepped up and looked down at him. "I want her because I love her. I want more than one night with her and I'm not going to let you fuck it up. Step back and stop trying to mess it up."

Ram looked up at Les, with and almost pained expression. "How? Why? You can't! There's no way. You just met her!" His eyes got a far off look, and his voice was just above a whisper. "I've loved her longer..."

Les furrowed his brow. "How? Not really sure, but I do. It's almost like I've loved her before I met her. I know that I want her in my life. That's why it hurt so bad why I found her in your apartment. I wanted to tell her that night, but got scared. I thought she felt the same way, but doubted myself when I saw her with you." Les sat down next to Ram. "Why? Because she's the most amazing woman, that I've ever met. She's strong and funny, gorgeous, and she makes me feel things that I've never felt. I know it's crazy because I just met her, but I can't help how I feel." Les looked at Ram with a raised brow. "What do you mean you loved her longer? You just met her too."

Ram let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. "Her brother, Mason, and I have been friends for over ten years. We went through SEAL school together. Natasha was ALL he talked about. We served together for a long time, and I just fell in love with her through him talking about her. I never thought I'd meet her though, so I put it out of my mind. When I found out who Natasha was, I couldn't believe it. I was so excited. Then you came along and ruined everything."

Les looked at Ram and actually felt sorry for him. He could tell that there was some type of feelings there. He didn't know for sure if it was love, but there was something. "I didn't know, man. I met her and she came back with me and I fell in love with her. I can understand why you did through the stories, she's amazing. But you need to know that if I get her back...I'm never letting her go. I really do love her."

Ram saw the truth of his words. He knew what he had to do. "She is pretty great, isn't she? IF you get her back, I'll back off as long as she's happy. But if you hurt her, or if she doesn't want you, I'm stepping up."

Les smiled at him and offered him a hand. "I have no intention of ever hurting her but if I do, you can kick my ass."

Ram took Lester's hand. He knew it wasn't going to be easy seeing them together, but this was the right thing to do. "You can count on it. And I'll do what ever I need to do, to help you."

"Thanks man!" Lester stood up and offered a hand to Ram. After puling him up, he slapped him on the back. "Let's go upstairs and see if Ranger and Steph had any luck talking to Tash. I'm going to have to come up with some genius way to get her to listen to me. If you got any ideas, let me know."

"Will do. But remember, I'm just as inexperienced at this shit as you are, so don't expect much."

"Got it man!" Both men walked out of the gym and headed up to the firth floor. Les said a silent prayer that Ranger and Steph had good news for him.

Ranger looked at the two men. "She's coming here at 9 to do the extraction. You two are to stay away from her." Steph mouthed 'sorry' to the guys.

Les hung his head rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I involved in the distraction? Can I be there too?"

Ranger folded his arms. "She never said you couldn't be, so you'll be inside in your usual spot. Just do not talk to her. Can YOU handle being at the distraction with her?"

Lester smirked to himself. "I can handle it. I'll be there."

"I mean it Santos, don't fuck this up."

"I'm not going to fuck it up. Trust me!" Les smiled and left Ranger and Ram standing in the middle of the floor. He had to spend some time thinking of what he needed to say to Tash once he finally got her alone.

#############


End file.
